They Look Like Your Eyes
by Leah Phillips
Summary: Was their another reason why Hermione sent those birds screaming after Ronald in Half-Blood Prince? The Movie Well this is my reason, please R&R.


They Look Like Your Eyes

By Leah Lestrange

He knew it was difficult to see her this way as he slowly descended the gently spiralling staircase to take her in sitting at the very foot of the pinnacle. She could never hide anything from him, they had been friends for far to long, somehow, almost instinctively he knew beyond that mass of trestle curls, Hermione Granger had been crying.

She now sat, rather peacefully, almost innocently, upon the final few steps of the staircase. No sorrow, no tears, watching a flock of emerald green birds flittering and chirping before her. Wordlessly, Harry came down and settled beside her, enveloping her in his comfort as he had done so many times this year. This had to stop theses emotions she was feeling were unhealthy, she could not have the man she desired so she needed to move on... he had... hadn't he?

"It just hurts, Harry." Hermione said her sweet urbane voice lightly breaking as she pressed her face into the strength of his chest inhaling his airy fragrance. "You understand don't you..? Seeing him with her... it just... hurts."

"I understand, Hermione." Harry breathed lightly as his fingers lightly trailed through the soft tresses of hair. "Believe me, I understand." His heart longed for the woman beside him, longed to tell her of the feelings he himself had kept locked away for so long. But for reasons of his own he had stayed himself unwilling to confess the truest desires of his heart.

"They are like your eyes." Hermione purred nestling deeper into Harry's chest and casting her gaze up at the flittering birds which circled their heads. Harry glanced at the obviously magical creatures and saw that yes indeed they were the same intense green as his eyes.

"What were you thinking when you conjured them?" Harry whispered his fingers light brushing back a strand of stray hair to reveal Hermione's Beautiful face.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered, looking up into Harry's face, her own mere inches from his. "I was thinking of things to bring me comfort."

"And the shade of my eyes brings you comfort?" Harry asked a light tease to his voice.

Hermione blushed furiously as a fragrant gust of wind blew in from the open window, brushing through Hermione's untameable locks and pushing Harry' face ever closer to her. Harry's heart began to race as he truly felt how close they were, felt where her hand was resting, once so innocently but now to intimately upon his thigh. She smelt so sweet, the scent of old parchment and rose petals, his secret scent, his desire.

He cast his gaze down to her rich full lips and then up into those deep brown eyes. She was so close, one single burst of daring and he could break all barriers between them. Fulfil all of his dreams and finally let her know how he felt. But what about their friendship? What about Voldemort? What of Ron how would he feel?

"_You deserve her."_ Said a voice that sounded remarkably like Sirius in his mind. "_Go on son; take a risk for once in your life."_

"Hermione..." Harry said lightly taking her hand in his. Her breath bated at his gesture as he drew in one final deep breath. "Hermione I-"

At that very moment Ronald came bounding around the corner with Lavender clutched ever faithfully to his arm. He pulled her around and whipped her into a deep and passionate kiss when their eyes fell timidly upon Harry and Hermione, whose eyes burned into them with a searing rage.

"Ooopps...." Lavender taunted in her airy fairy voice. "Looks like we're disturbing something." Lavender giggled as she slipped by Ron reaching out a hand for him but he ignored her reach of attention and instead settled his attention upon the beautiful bird which were still fluttering about Harry and Hermione's heads.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked in his loutish voice as Hermione stood up her body trebling from irrepressible anger. With a menacing whisper Hermione uttered a single word.

"Opuggno!"

The flock of birds streamed towards Ron like javelins as Ron screamed and batted at the streaming animals as they chased him away. Hermione released a long deep breath of satisfaction before settling herself back down into Harry's arms, a part of her aching at Ron and Lavenders interruption. Inside she had known what Harry had been about to say, and her heart had over flown with joy at the thought, but now, she knew, that chance would never come again.

_-Hey there everyone just thought id return to the world of Harry Potter with a single one shot dedicated to my friends __UzuNamikaze Militant Delusionalist Pawsrule la-sombra93 Mrs. Judy Garlan. I do hope al you guys enjoyed this one shot as I shall be returning to Forbidden Fruit VERY soon.- _


End file.
